Under My Protection
by Ash Eyes
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize how possessive we can get.


Under My Protection -

Don't know where this came from, it's dark and I don't know if I'll continue or even where I'd go with it...

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyelids fluttered, her head was groggy and her whole body was sore. She couldn't remember where she was and all she could see was a damp room resembling a dungeon. She appeared to be looking at a ceiling and quickly realized she was laying down on a futon of some sorts, her arms were hoisted above her head and her wrists were bound together and tied to something on the wall she couldn't see. When she lifted her head she saw that one of her legs was tied down to a metal stake at her feet, leaving only one of her limbs free. This was in the process of being remedied by what appeared to be a man with a mop of dark hair holding Kagome's free ankle in one hand as he fiddled with a bit of rope in the other. Coming out of her daze Kagome let out a groggy squeak and attempted to jerk her free leg towards the mans face and away from the other metal stake situated on the opposite side of the futon.<p>

"There, there my pet, calm down." The man's voice was low, almost a purr, as he held tight to her ankle with a tanned and clawed hand. "We wouldn't want to ruin the merchandise now would we." With that he gruffly shoved her ankle to the stake, causing a slight whimper of pain to escape from Kagome's lips as her ankle bone collided roughly with the metal. The man took no notice, making quick work of binding up her last remaining free appendage.

"Now isn't that so much better?" The man asked, rising from his kneeling position so that he was casually balanced on his haunches, glaring at Kagome from a slightly higher than kneeling position, his eyes hooded by his shaggy bangs. "I have my prey right where I want it." He licked his lips seductively and tears pricked the corners of Kagome's eyes as her wrists strained against the rope holding them to the wall and the fibers bit into her soft flesh.

"Let me go!" She said bravely but he merely chuckled, his chest rumbling with a hum. His calm exterior and unflinching gaze was enough to shock Kagome into scared submission. "What do you want from me?" She begged, trying desperately to free herself from her binds, but she only accomplished in causing her green pleated skirt to bunch up further, exposing the soft flesh of her thighs. The man's eyes loomed over the newly visible skin and continued to visually ravage the rest of Kagome's body, drinking in the poor girls trembling frame as she attempted to escape him. She felt so violated, and the instinctual urge for her to curl up or at least bring her hands to cover herself was cut short by the ropes searing into her slender ankles and wrists. She whimpered, feeling completely naked under his gaze. The scent of her fear and the way her body was so perfectly poised for him drove his senses slightly wild, but he calmed his urges; the panther should never indulge before the lamb has been thoroughly toyed with.

"What can you give me?" He asked without a hint of questioning in his voice. He slowly rocked forward, teetering over Kagome with undeniable grace until he was bent over her, his legs straddling one of hers, one knee pressed against her inner thigh and his hands on either side of her face. Kagome's eyes widened further in fear at his close proximity. His eyes were a never-ending chasm of blackness silhouetted against a tan face with orange markings like claw marks on the left side of his face. He gave her a rueful smile, exposing a sharp fang, as he picked up one clawed hand to trace her jaw line. "You're so innocent, so pure, and a miko too." He contemplated as he slowly undid the red tie around Kagome's collar, working smoothly with one particularly long claw. "I can smell both" he bent back a little so that he could lower his face between Kagome's thighs, his nose practically touching as he inhaled deeply. "Mmm," he purred, reveling in the scent.

'Inuyasha' Kagome thought pleadingly, wanting nothing more than to close her thighs and rid herself of this intrusion on her personal space but the ropes around her ankles kept her legs apart even as she strained wholeheartedly against them, causing her thighs and calves to quiver.

"You're only going to excite me more." The man, whom Kagome had deduced was a youkai of some sort, spoke with a heavy tone to his voice sticking his nose up under Kagome's skirt to where her thigh met the edge of her underwear. She gasped, too fear stricken to scream, and then she felt the youkai's lips replace his nose and quickly proceed to nip her skin. Her leg spasmed as his head was rising from between her legs and he moved forward again so that this time his offending nose was mere inches from her own. She closed her eyes against the tears threatening to spill. She could not show weakness, but she couldn't help wondering where on earth Inuyasha was.

"So lamb, where should we start?" His face moved away from hers and she could feel one claw tracing her collarbone but she kept her eyes firmly shut. The man stopped short at where he had undone Kagome's red tie. "Now this won't do, will it pet?" She felt the fabric of her shirt left slightly as the youkai hooked his claw up under the neckline of it and then there was the ripping sound of fabric and Kagome felt a gush of air on her now bare midriff and exposed chest save her bra. Her eyes shot open just in time for the youkais claw to slowly part her ripped shirt exposing her to him. He traced the claw across the top of one of her breasts enjoying the way her raged breath made her whole chest heave quickly. He lowered his nose again to nuzzle in between both breasts, slowly dipping his tongue to taste the sweat collected in the valley created by her two breasts as his hand moved to cup one roughly.

"Please." She whimpered tossing her head to one side and then the other, unable to control the beginning of tears that rolled down her cheeks. "Please, stop."

He raised his head slightly to show her the mirth in his eyes. "Don't worry pet, I'm just getting started." With that he lifted his hand from her breast and moved it to her skirt. She felt the slight prick of his claw as he lifted the elastic of the skirt away from her stomach.

"Please." She tried pleadingly again. Bitting her lip, she heard another rip and her skirt fluttered helplessly, wilting to either side of her hips like an open book. She choked on a sob as the youkai bent he face, burying his nose into her pried open thighs, nuzzling into her core painfully, the pressure causing a nauseous feeling to waft over her entire body. She couldn't understand why he was even leaving her underwear on, clearly toying with her to just extend the torture. He slowly moved his nose against her as he raised his head slightly, causing the fabric of her underwear to rub uncomfortably again her sensitive skin. Without ever lifting his nose from her body he met the point where the elastic of her underwear met the start of her stomach. He lifted his head slightly and then darted his tongue onto her hot skin. Kagome convulsed under the pressure and the feel of it, somehow it felt like rough wet sandpaper being dragged across her skin non too gently. He moved his rough tongue up to the valley between her breasts again. Working slowly he licked between them and then moved his tongue over her left one, pausing momentarily to sink his fangs into the soft flesh bordering the edge of her bra, this time drawing blood to bead up when he released his jaws hold on her. "Inuyasha!" She choked out. The youkai lifted his head and snaked his muscled arm under the small of Kagome's back, lifting her up slightly and causing her already strained body to stretch further and the rope to sear deeper into her forming rope burn.

"You can call me whatever you want pretty." He hissed, yanking her body closer to him as he lowered himself slightly so that she could feel his hard on pressed against her stomach through his loose pants. "No one's coming to save you." With that he deftly ripped the back of her bra with a single swipe of his claw and then he slide his arm out from beneath her and she fell back on the futon letting out a soft cry. "Shh pet, you have no struggle in you. Just give up." His voice was heady with lust as he slowly tugged her bra away from her chest, sliding its still intact straps along her arms and up to her wrists. She could feel the cotton material lying softly on her numbing palms. His eyes widened at her exposed breasts and greedily grabbed one with his hand. Kagome let out a scream at the violation and the force with which the youkai had grabbed her. She increased her efforts to free herself, yanking violently on her limbs only to succeed in tightening the knots which held her.

The youkai above her began to laugh as he looked darkly towards Kagome's struggling face, her eyes shut tightly against the despair of being manhandled in a way she never had been before. She could feel his calloused hands kneading one of her most private areas, his claws occasional pricking the fragile skin. Then the pressure on her breast was lifted to be replaced by the cold damp air of the underground room.

"Look at me." The youkai purred. "I want to see the fear in your pretty little eyes pet." But Kagome was too fear stricken and distraught to open her eyes, and they remained firmly shut. "Open your eyes bitch!" The youkai hissed sharply careening over her and gripping her throat firmly with his hand. Kagome sputtered, the air trapped in her throat and her eyes shot open to meet the soulless glare of the youkai, his eyes an abyss of black. His grip on her loosened only slightly so that she was still struggling to breath. "Better pet, much better." His harsh voice had turned soft again as Kagome's vision began to blur. The youkai lifted his other arm off the ground, balancing his weigh on his legs as he began to trace a claw down Kagome's side, stopping just at the brim of her underwear. His eyes shifted away from her face to the offending garment and then darted back to her, a smirk unfurling at the edge of one side of his mouth. Kagome attempted to shake her head no in response but his grip on her neck was unforgiving.

"Well this won't do" He purred, finally releasing Kagome's tender neck to place both hands on her hips in preparation of slowly dragging her underwear down her legs. He was making the whole process as excruciatingly slow as possible, both to pleasure himself as well as torture the poor girl to the maximum extent.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in one last attempt to halt the youkais process, begging for her savior, her voice raspy from having been choked and her eyes squeezed shut again.

Just as the youkai began to rumble with the start of a low chuckle a loud growl tore through the barren room and then a beam of light shot through the darkness towards the futon. Kagome's eyes didn't even have time to adjust before the weight of the youkais hands on her hips where lifted from her, there was a rush of air against her exposed skin and then the sound of bone cracking against stone ricocheted in the dank air.

Kagome whipped her head to the side and squinted into the darkness of the room, her eyes slowly adjusting to see the dark haired youkai pressed into a large dent in the stone caused by his impact against the wall. His throat was being forcefully pressed against the stone by a muscled arm and clawed hand protruding from a loose red sleeve.

"Inuysha!" Kagome's heart swelled as her precious hanyou's face swiveled to face her, but the minute his gaze turned to her she knew something was wrong. His normally golden amber eyes were a blood-lustful red, his face was streaked with jagged purple marks, his abnormally large fangs were bared, and his ears were flattened firmly against his head in sheer rage. 'Inuysha? Where is Tetsugia?' Kagome questioned to herself as the full youkai blood caused Inuyasha's shoulders to heave and his throat to rumble with a suppressed growl. The minute he saw Kagome however, Inuyasha sniffed the air lightly and let out a pained whimper, clearly debating whether or not to step away from his current prey towards Kagome. His whole body was shaking in a combination of fury and a guttural growl.

"Oi puppy, did I take your favorite toy?" The youkai being held by Inuysha spoke with surprising grace and poise for his compromising position. "I know she's not your mate, or I would have smelled you on her so don't be greedy." He paused to lick his lips. "You can have her back when I'm done with my turn." He sneered at Inuysha, egging him on. In return the angered dog youkai opened his mouth, throwing back his silver hair, and let out a howl that shook the room and left Kagome breathless. He picked the youkai up by his neck and threw him violently across the room. Kagome watched the youkai's limp body fly through the air and somehow twist so that, rather than crashing into the wall, his feet hit the ground and, after slidding backwards on his haunches, he settled into a crouching position, flicking his claws out. The youkai's eyes darkened and he hissed at Inuyasha who was panting wildly and glaring down the other man with such raw hatred Kagome shivered involuntarily.

The dark haired youkai pushed off with his legs and sprang towards Inuyasha but before the soaring youkai could even come close to coming in contact with Inuyasha, the dog youkai's extended claws swiped the open air and purple streaked the dark room, slicing into the airborne demons body. The smell of burnt flesh flooded Kagome's nose, heat radiating off the youkai's body as it was enveloped in light and disintegrated mid leap in the blast of Inuyasha's attack.

'When did Inuyasha learn that?' Kagome couldn't help but wonder as she turned her face against the explosion of hot air that scorched her. She could feel the debris burning into her skin for a moment and then something was blocking the wave of hot pressure. She gingerly opened her eyes and lifted her head to see Inuyasha hunched over her protectively, his eyes still a violent red but his eyebrows hunched in angst and his fangs hidden by a worried frown tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, her voice cracking as she regarded him, her body trembling in fear, completely oblivious to the exposed state of her body at the moment.

Inuyasha could smell the fear on Kagome and he let out a dissatisfied growl. She was secured to the ground, lying more or less naked on a futon, dirty and with the coppery smell of blood and the salty taste of tears radiating from her trembling body. 'Mine. Mine. Mine.' His mind screamed, furious at the thought of someone else seeing or touching her. His growl increased slightly as he looked for any obvious signs of damage on her body. He contemplated untying her then but didn't want to risk her moving and aggravating any possible injuries further, so he merely dropped down and his knees landed with a soft thud on the futon between her legs. Kagome let out a squeak of panic, not completely trusting Inuyasha's full youkai form, especially completely immobilized and in such a vulnerable position.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, like I said noooo idea what this is, kind of just wrote itself even though I haven't thought much of Inuyasha in awhile. Tell me what you think and if I should continue... sorry about any grammatical stuff this was kind of a rough sketch rather than a full thought out and executed story.


End file.
